A Massacre And A Nightmare
by Massacre
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic, uh, well uh, Teragram, has to find out were her brother is and um, man I stink at theese, there are surprises on the way. This may not be too good but try not to kill me with words please!
1. A Massacre And A Nightmare Part 1

A Massacre and a Nightmare  
  
Part One, Massacre  
  
Dark. everything was dark. As I trembled to stand a pain like no other surged up my spine. My eyes wouldn't open and all my memory seemed to have washed away. Noises were clanging around me. One of them was deep and mysterious, the other sounded like a cowardly twelve year old's voice. "Teragram!! Teragram get up run!! I'll handle this!" The voice's command rose in my head. Who the heck was Teragram? And what in the world made this boy so scared? "It's no use Sigfried. If you join me, then we can get your father back." The barking voice also questioned my brain. Who the jurple was Sigfried? And what did the voice have to do with his father. Then something slowly oozed back into my memory. Sigfried. I know that person! My eyes shot open and I had to hold in a scream. My eyes where covered in blood and it was seeping into every witch curve of my mouth. All I could see were shadows. "Sigfried, all you have to do is one simple task. for me..." A faint ghastly figure moved close to a fairly tall and slim one who was cowering against a wall. " No.", the figure stammered." No, Not for you." His voice grew weaker every second... All of a sudden everything grew fuzzy and the last words I heard were of someone letting out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"I...I think she's dead Cervantes." I ordered my eyes open at the name, which by the way was extremely stupid because the blood was still slowly gushing down them, Cervantes was my next door neighbor. He used to be a pirate and he er... murdered his crew. He almost died but Soul Edge, a sword that had devoured countless souls, had recreated his soul. He at first decided to find Soul Edge but had heard of its destruction on the way to accomplishing his goal. So he decided to give in and now he's our neighbor. Our? Yes, that was right I did have a twin brother. "Dead you say Dr. Lebowiz? I think she's alive." "YOU, may I remind you Cervantes, didn't get a master's degree in Medics and you also-" " -Know that when someone's eye's open and they're breathing IT means they're alive." Oh yeah, Cervantes and Dr. Lebowiz were BIG enemies. I can, surprisingly recall the time when they got into a fight about the heart. Unsurprisingly, Dr. Lebowiz was wrong. " So Teragram," Cervantes smiled at me, " did you see the angel too?" Cervantes was acculy a weird-looking pirate for someone who had spent their life watching Peter Pan reruns. His hair was Silvery-White and he had a very thin mouth for someone who usually liked to talk. He used to have a mustache, or so he said, but his face was usually clean-shaven these days. His eyes were almost completely white and he always wore his leather gloves. Everywhere. It was very funny for a change to see him standing outside in a nightgown and slippers. "Uh. Cervantes," I murmured pointing to my eyes," I can't really see with." Dr. Lebowiz was struck out of his wits when he heard my voice. " EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" He let out a girly scream and hid behind a tree. As he watched everyone laugh at him or slowly step back he slowly got the point. "C'mon Teragram," Cervantes smiled motioning me inside his house, " let's get those eye's of yours clean." I stood up and walked strait into one of those "random walls". "Okay. maybe I should take you in."  
  
After I had my eyes cleaned out, it really hurt because of Cervantes' soap and water trick, a new Tunic on, and my injuries taken care of, I sat down with Cervantes and asked about some of my questions that had come up the night before. One of them had already been answered. I was Teragram, and someone wanted my to escape from a. something. "Cervantes who is Sigfried?" My gentle voice swept across the room. Cervantes seemed taken aback. "Teragram," he said partly snickering, " Sigfried is your twin brother. Don't you remember?" No I didn't remember. So it was just common sense that I state that. " That invader probably hit you really hard in the noggin." He smirked seeing my confused face. " Someone, we don't know who yet, invaded your house last night and stole some valuable objects such as some of your father's gold, your father's life and your brother." "My brother?" I inquired. I was totally lost. I have to restore the memories from last night. " You've forgotten?" Cervantes gaped. "Well, yeah." I managed to say before his raging sentences filled my mind. " The person who came, they're going to be so sorry! First they steel your brother then they practically kill you! What else do they want?" He sadly noticed that he was slipping off the sofa only at the lat second. So he hit the ground. "Gravity also stinks." He added as a side mark. When he got up he dusted himself off and declared that he was going to get dressed. " You should bring some of your things over from your house, since it's destroyed you'll be spending the rest of the time with me." With that he left and headed up to his room. Slippers flopping up the steps. He decided to rush back down a little later telling me, " Your house is across the street from here, just go in and head to the right."  
  
Cervantes was right. The Saffen house was practically torn to shreds. I followed the pirate's directions and slid into a split room, one side having red torn wallpaper while the other side had black. The wooden bunk bed still standing in the ruins was equally color-coded. The top with Red, bottom was Black. Suddenly foggy images came back into my head.  
A large shattering sound spread into the room where a familiar Slim kid where plying fake swords. His Bright yellow hair swirled as he variously  
defended my air attacks. The our wooden door slit into 200 pieces and a  
hideous monster barged in. The bunk was in front of me again and I whirled around my head. No monster? Than was it just a vision, a mind-trick or even a daydream? No, my brain kept saying, it was too real to be even a vision! Oh well, I told myself. I should just do want Cervantes told me to do. Get my stuff.  
  
I was ready to head back only when I had gotten a blanket, a pillow, the dragon stuffed animal I could never bear to part with and some of my brother's stuff. Such as the swords I had seen in my vision, a bat stuffed animal that had his name engraved in it and some pictures we had drawn together. I believed that I would see him again, and no one could change that. Not even a good for nothing invader! I headed back to Cervantes's house and then set up the room he gave me. When I told him about my "flash back" he was very interested. " Did the monster have a ghastly look about it?" He asked and before I could answer he questioned a different one. When I finally got the chance to talk I told him that it ended before I saw it and that he was wearing his gloves backwards.  
  
Later on that day, Cervantes and I went to Leximar's Market. That's where we live by the way. He said that he needed some more Pomegranates and some other items and he left me to look around. " We'll meet back here in an hour okay?" He said nodding. As he set off to the left I stood wondering what to do. As I was pondering, a shout rose from a person left of me. "Hey! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU CLUMSY OAF?!!!!" I looked up to see a man that had slipped on the yelling man's foot, dropped his books, and started sliding on inkbottles. "S-sorry sir but-" " NO BUTS! THOSE WERE $32.99 EACH! YOU EVER HEAR OF THE LINE OF YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT?" This was totally unfair and I knew what to do. I grabbed the sword that I had slung on my back, I had had it since the break-in, and headed up to him. " Sir, have you ever heard of the book of laws?" I asked the sly man. " Yes I have and that means, that he," the man pointed to the ink covered 15 year old who gulped," has to pay for the damage." "Your disgusting." I said. And it was true. He had a yellow goatee, slightly green short hair, stubby fingers, a messed up red outfit and unmatching boots. He was sicking to look at. He was shocked at my insult and barked, " HOW DARE YOU INSULT RAPHILE SOREL?!!?" "You shout really good," I muttered taking my hands out of my ears. I could tell I was burning up Raphile's patience so I just added, " You tripped him so he doesn't have to pay Bye!" I said and started to dart away. "Leaving so soon?" He asked. "I thought I was annoying you so." "YOU DID! And now you're going to pay." He smirked. "Uh...how? I don't have any money and-" " OH, SHUDAP!" He screeched. "You are going to duel me, Raphile Sorel." So, I got up on the stand. What other choice did I have? The guy may be sicking but he ran a buisness. I grabbed for my sword and his hands snatched his. Then we started. He tried a head lash while I stoke in the shins. He tried a throw while I used a kick and then I used a stab. Raphile surrendered so I guess he was a chicken after all!  
  
After the fight, word spread so I had to stay off the streets. I took the rooftops as an opportunity. They where flat and really crammed together so there was no need to fall down. Soon I got tired of jumping and found a shady place to sit down. The problem was someone was already there. "Oh! Hi, sorry I entered. I'll just go away and-" As usual. I was interrupted. " No it's fine! Stay here! Thank you for saving me!" The 15 year old exclaimed. "Saving You?" I inquired looking at all the spilled ink on him. " How did I save you?" " I'm an orphan and I have no money what so ever. I would've been thrown into jail if it wasn't for you!" " You're giving me way too much credit!" I explained. " I just won because he's an idiot." We both had a good laugh at that one. I spent time with Chaconra, talking and reading. He had some interesting books on the Hero's Blade. " I wonder what it is." I told him. "Well, it has many names. Most known of all of them is Soul Edge." He told me. " But that doesn't make any sense!" I Complained, " Soul Edge is evil and this-" I stopped in my tracks. Holding the book with one hand mouth aghast. In front of us was THE LARGEST GOLEM I HAD EVER SEEN! "BOO!" His rough voice shook the building. "SCREAM WORMS!" Without a moment's hesitation I struck my sword out in front of me. "OH NO! THE SMALL PRETISIOUS BUG IS GOING TO - AAA! THAT HURT!" I sliced him hard on the cheek. " YEAH! YOUR BROTHER WAS AN IDIOT TOO!" He spat. " LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS" I commanded. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR BROTHER!" He chuckled. That was it! Although I couldn't remember him that will I had a slight idea how he was like! So I brought my sword down to his heart and charged. "EARTHQUAKE!!" Chaconra yelped. The golem's scream was like a powerful sonic bomb! I didn't know how much longer I was going to last in the noise. Then, it stopped. As the dust cleared I cold see thin and short Chaconra standing in the mist his black hair dirtied with dust and pebbles. "Teragram.." He stammered, "you're a Massacre!" he snorted. "THAT WAS SO COOL!"  
  
Just a while later I was jumping along roofs with Chaconra looking for Cervantes. "Do you mind if I call you Massacre?" He asked. " You know, because of your butt whooping sword wheedling?" "No" I sighed. This was difficult finding Cervantes for some reason. Even if he did wear a pirate hat to the Market. "HEY MASSACRE!" Chaconra squealed, "Is that Cervantaz?" He was pointing to Cervantes. "Uh, yes but his name's Cervantes." I told him. "Oh." He said then blushed. "HEY CERVANTES!" I shouted to him. He looked up and waved. I turned to Chaconra. " Let's go down okay?" " Yeah okay." He looked disappointed. "I'll come back tomorrow okay?" I reassured him. As we walked towards the ladder, a figure popped out of nowhere. "Hello again, Teragram." He said and smirked. His face broke into an evil grin. " I am-"  
  
* To Be Continued*  
(~.~) Sorry!  
  
Massacre 


	2. A Massacre and a nightmare Part 2

(Sorry that last time's story was so messed up. DIE TEXT EDITING!!!!)  
  
A Massacre And A Nightmare  
  
Part Two,  
  
The Journey  
  
So Far;  
  
"Uh... Hi. My name's Chaconra and um, they wanted me to do the summery of Part One so I guess I'll just get- WAHH! Started... STUPID INK BOTTLES!!!!"  
  
" Well anyway, here's what's happened so far:  
  
Massacre-aka Teragram- has gotten knocked out when an invader drives an attack on the Scaffen's house. Her twin brother, Sigfried get's kidnapped and she get's knocked out. What's worse is that the invader killed her father too! Massacre lost her memories about the invasion and depends at first on her neighbor Cervantes, a "retired" pirate to get some of them back. Later on she leaves to the market and meet's me-Whoa! Curse you random bananas! - Suffering from the loss of slipping over inkbottles. She challenges the owner to a duel while I run off and he gives up anyway. We meet on the roof again where a golem named Astroth joins us. Massacre defeated the giant creature and got her nickname, Massacre. On our way down to meet Cervantes we ran into a wee problem. A strange man blocked our way and- OWWW! Random Walls Stink!!!- If you are interested read on. I'm not forcing you too though..."  
  
"- Sigfried. Your long-lost brother." He looked almost exactly like me too! The only differences were our hair colors, hairstyles and gender.  
  
"Uh, Massacre, why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?" Chaconra asked nervously edging away.  
  
" Didn't think you wanted to know." I said then turned to Sigfried. "Your alive! Cervantes and I both thought you were gone for go-" I stopped right on the spot because I had been sliced with Sigfried's abnormally large anlace.  
  
" You know for my twin brother I thought you'd be nicer." I pointed out staring at the large wound that had been cut right at my side.  
  
" Sigfried," My twin said," is not here now, leave a message after the beep. Beeeep."  
  
I was super confused until Chaconra trembled,  
  
" Massacre! Look! He's holding... The Hero's Sword!"  
  
I gasped. Chaconra was right! Sigfried was holding the hero's sword. Wait no, let me redo that sentence; Soul Edge had taken over my brother!  
  
" Astroth, come here and deal with the girl while I go hand to hand with_?" The leech's words had broken my train of thought.  
  
" DON'T TELL HIM!" I yelled to Chaconra while Astroth backed me out in a corner.  
  
" Hello again, little worm!" The looks on the scum's face made me do it. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I took my sword and did my best. Chopping away at his skin and rapidly poking his hands. I knew by the look on Astroth's face that he had helped Soul Edge take over my brother. I just knew. I threw my sword at him and covered my ear's as another scream stole the land. Now it was Soul Edge's turn to get some whopping. When I ran forward to where I had figured out that Soul edge was acculy real, not one of someone's stories, only Chaconra stood there hands shaking, his thin face pale.  
  
" S-Sigfried's still in there. I-I know he is."  
  
  
  
Cervantes and I left the market with Chaconra. I managed to convince Cervantes to take him because of two reasons. Number one, He had lots of cool books explaing about Soul Edge. And number two was that he couldn't stay there becaue Soul edge was close, searching for Souls. When the three of us entered Cervantes' house I helped him make dinner while Chaconra set out his blanket in the room Cervantes lended me.  
  
" Cervantes," I weakly asked him," will my brother ever be able to demolish Soul edge's existence inside him?" It was a question that had been bothering me for a long time. Cervantes just turned and smiled weakly at me and asked me to set the table.  
  
That night, I curled up in my covers listening to Chaconra's snores and murmurs about things such as dust bunnies, and something about an inkbottle? I kept reliving the smile on Cervantes' face. I think that he didn't want to tell me something, but I think I already figured it out. The only way for Sigfried o come back was if someone killed him. I had to bite my lip to keep in tears. If only there was another way. I said grace then tried to go to sleep. No use.   
  
"Brother...where ever you -sniff- are, I'm going to try to get- sniff- you back and that-hic- is a promise f-f-from your sister, Massacre." I hadn't meant to say that, it just came out.  
  
"Huz... I will get you someday Inkbottles...Huz"  
  
In the morning Cervantes decided to tell me something.  
  
" There is only one way you can get your brother to get away from Soul edge, and I don't think your up to it..."  
  
" Massacre? Not up to a challenge? She took down Raphile Sorel, and Astroth the golem two times!" Chaconra inquired. It was acculy funny that one of the smartest people I had ever known was forgetting a detail.  
  
" Chaconra, I think Cervantes is talking about my injuries." Defeated Chaconra sheepishly let down his finger.  
  
"Uh-Yeah! I knew that I was just acting! Hee!"  
  
" Well anyway," Cervantes impatiently said, " We're going to have to follow his tracks and see were soul edge's weakness. BUT, we only have three months before Soul Edge permanently takes over. So, do you feel lucky?"  
  
" I think your sorta crazy." Chaconra said glancing at him," Sorry!" He added seeing that Cervantes was not the type to be messed with.  
  
" It's okay, Charcoal-"  
  
" It's Chaconra, but I think Charcoal sounds cooler! -Ow!" Unsurprisingly, Charcoal had tripped over his own feet.  
  
" Maybe I should train you before we go." Cervantes added as a mental note.  
  
" No!" Everyone stared at me.  
  
" My brother is at stake and I won't let Soul edge get him! Let's leave as soon as we can!"  
  
"Just what I've been waiting to hear-er-Massacre. Now pack up and let's go!"  
  
Cervantes had his daughter, Ivy watch the house. He knew he could trust her because she had been real bummed out about something lately.  
  
"Um-Ivy?" I asked. I was sort of scared of teen-agers like Ivy. They were really odd.  
  
"Ya?" She replied looking at her nails.  
  
" Why are you so depressed?" I asked.  
  
" Like you acculy care!?" She exclaimed. " UP YOURS!"  
  
Like I said very weird....  
  
We started out from Leximar and headed into the dreary Auel woods. Owls hooted and I got this eerie feeling like I was being watched.  
  
"Cervantes-" I began.  
  
"Shhh!" He whispered clamping his hands over Charcoal and my mouths. " Someone's here!"  
  
Infract someone was there. There was a lot of rustling until the tricksters decided to show themselves.  
  
"Hello!" One of them said. He was very short and seemed to be made of leaves. His eye's where bright orange and he had sharp claws. Seeing my gape at his claws, he laughed and reassured me,  
  
" You don't need to worry about these old babies. They haven't been used in a Long time."  
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed when I realized he had caught me staring." I'm so sorry! It's just that I've never seen a Jericho!" Jericho's where the people who lived in the Auel woods, protecting trees and rivers from human destruction.  
  
"Ahh, it's okay. You Lexemes are so courageous though." He answered.  
  
"No! Not as brave as you." I answered. His face broke into an enormous blush.  
  
'You're just saying that!"  
  
"No I'm not!" I answered pretending to be cross." after a few seconds I introduced our group.  
  
"Hi! My name's -er- well you can just call me Massacre, that shy one's Charcoal, and the guy with the gloves is Cervantes."  
  
" Hello!"  
  
"Nice to meetcha!" After we were done introducing ourselves, the Jericho took the honors.  
  
" I'm Juno, and the fat one over there is Duncan, the powdery White one's Lucas, He's Galion, and he's Chicoblog."  
  
They all waved and bowed and we followed.  
  
" So, Massacre, you're the leader right?" Juno asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Of course not. If I lead, all of our heads would have gone to the vultures. Cervantes is the leader!"  
  
"Okay, Cervantes, what brings you to this part of the woods?" Cervantes stepped forwards and took over the conversation.  
  
"Well, we're here looking for massacre's twin brother who has, been taken over by Soul Edge..."  
  
I Let Cervantes continue and I looked at Charcoal. His eyes seemed to be glued to the spot on something.  
  
"Charcoal," I whispered, "what are you looking at?" he turned at me and asked,  
  
" Do you know anyone who would be dumb enough to fight with a butcher's knife?  
  
" JUNO!" A young Jericho raced up to him and sputtered, " Juno! Yunsung is invading the towns. We need you come on hurry!"  
  
Cervantes ordered us to follow behind them.  
  
" I've heard of a dirty rotten scum called Yunsung they may need our help though."  
  
Cervantes was right, man does this guy have powers to see into the future, Yunsung was rotten. He had jet-black hair and was extremely full of his image. I think that his image was just nasty though. I mean, who in the world just wears a strip of green cloth just up around the neck and a pair of pants? He was carrying a butcher's blade, like Charcoal said, and spoke really odd. The way he talked, the world seemed to rotate around him. When he saw me he smirked.  
  
"Everyone's looking for you, you know." He slobbered in his un-natural voice.  
  
"I would run if I was you."  
  
I blinked. This dude was nuts.   
  
" Why should I run? I didn't break the law or anything."  
  
Now it was the freak's turn to get confused.  
  
" You killed 6 people, cornered two and busted market property." Seeing the blank look on my face he added," You're Nightmare right?"  
  
"Who, or what, is Nightmare?" Charcoal inquired.  
  
"I'm Massacre." I informed him.  
  
He stuck a finger in my face.  
  
"You're Nightmare, the one who is skilled at sword bearing and-"  
  
" Well, she is good at wheedling swords but she's not Nightmare." Charcoal interrupted.  
  
"She?" Yunsung choked finger suspended in midair.  
  
"Yes, I a girl." I said, then pushed aside his finger, "and it's not polite to point."  
  
All the Jericho's had a good laugh at my comment. Face turning red Yunsung walked strait into Cervantes.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk man, who taught you manners?"  
  
Yunsung's eyes begin to glow eerily.  
  
"Cervantes," he said looking up at him back arched," perfect! Insted of losing my mission, I can turn you in instead and make big bucks," he looked at the Jericho's, "With these guys.' With that he let out an evil laugh. I attempted to hoist out my sword but Cervantes stopped me.  
  
"Let's see what this brat's made of." He turned to Charcoal and me, " Or not made of." Cervantes' eyes began to get red,  
  
"I've never used these guys in a long time so let's see how it goes..."  
  
This is the end of  
  
Book one,  
  
Part two  
  
Of  
  
A Massacre and a Nightmare  
  
Sorry!  
  
(-_-)  
  
Massacre 


End file.
